The Library
by monetta
Summary: a series of drabbles based in the Sanctuary's Library
1. Chapter 1

The only things I own are my mistakes.

READ and REVIEW ….. pretty please.

Another drabble.

Her eyes were closed as he silently made his way across the library. He got closer he paused watching, studying the peaceful expression on her face. Nikola was reminded of the young woman he met all those years ago at Oxford, before life had taken its toll. His attention was quickly drawn slightly lower, specifically to the gaping of her shirt. Nikola unconsciously leaned forward, the improved view offering a glimpse of something black and lacy.

"Like what you see?"

Startled Nikola lifted his gaze to meet the tired eyes of Helen Magnus. "My dear Helen it's what I can't see that I'm truly interested in," Nikola quipped trying to get a rise from his friend. "So be a considerate host and oblige your guest." He added, leaning on the arm rest of the chair across from her.

"Nikola I think I've been more than obliging by letting you stay, especially after you drank the '45 Bordeaux," replied Helen.

He certainly didn't regret that certain action however he couldn't defend it either. "I admit what I did was wrong," he said quietly. He waited a moment before smirking and adding. "You should let me make it up to you."

Shaking her head Helen smiled. "Good night Nikola," closing the book in her lap, she rose from the chair and left him alone in the library.


	2. Chapter 2

I own only the mistakes

Passage is from _Lady That Hast my Heart_ from _Teachings of Hafiz_ translated by Gertrude Bell.

Warning story suggests the possibility of a relationship between to women. (gasp). If you don't like, don't read. But seriously very tame nothing to get excited about.

Read and REVIEW, pretty please.

Will slowly looked around the library checking that no one else was around before retrieving the photograph from the floor. It was late, he hadn't been able to sleep, and had been searching for a good book. He had been flicking through a copy of Lawrence of Arabia, when it had fallen out from between two pages. The yellowed edges indicated it had been there sometime, the colour was faded but the image was still clear. It was Magnus, dressed in slacks, a half unbuttoned shirt, light coloured hair hanging loose down around her shoulders, linking arms with her was another woman whom Will did not recognise. Unlike Helen this woman was dressed in a long skirt, hunting jacket and wide brimmed hat. She was the picture of a Victorian neatness, although Helen's appearance was by no means unkept her proximity to this other woman meant the contrast between the two was striking. They stood in front what appeared to be a campsite, by the look of the surroundings somewhere dry and barren.

Unable to glean anything more from the photo itself, Will turned it over revealing a few lines of a poem written in small, neat handwriting. It read:

"It was the proclamation of thy love  
That shook the strings of Life's most secret lyre,  
And still my breast heaves with last night's desire,  
For countless echoes from that music sprang.

GB."

Will reddened slightly, he had been at the Sanctuary long enough to know that this handwriting was not that of his boss, he could only assume it was that of the other woman. Whoever she was he was sure that she had meant that message to be private. Will studied the photograph again, trying to decide what to do. He could leave it on her desk however Magnus had enough on her plate right now, without having photos of dead loved ones appearing. Will ruled out putting the photo back he couldn't risk it being lost or discovered by the wrong person. He carefully placed it in his pocket he'd look after it until the time came to return it to Magnus.


	3. Chapter 3

I only own the mistakes

Another library drabble. Hope you like it.

READ and REVIEW, pretty please.

…..

"Wolf boy kicked me out of his lab," Tesla announced with slight annoyance as he entered the library.

"What have you done this time Nikola?" Helen asked in amusement looking up from the heavy text she was reading as he dropped himself into a leather armchair opposite her.

"Helen why is it always me at fault," she smiled at him, "your young protégé not here," Tesla added looking around the dark room.

"No Will retired a few hours ago," She answered looking back at her book.

"Then I'm surprised to find you still up, all alone in the library," he said making sure to keep his face serious.

"What are you getting at Nikola?" She said.

"You two haven't had a lover's tiff have you?" Nikola questioned in a serious tone.

"Nikola… No… What?" Helen garbled.

"I would understand if you had indulged yourself, you are still human Helen..."

"Are you trying to insinuate that I'm involved with Will?" she interrupted him.

Nikola ignored her question and continued his spiel. "I'm not judging you Helen we all have needs, it would explain why he follows you around like a puppy and why invisible girl always got so protective and touchy feely when you were around him..." he continued to ignore her.

"Nikola, I'm not sleeping with him," she said tersely raising her voice ever so slightly.

"...I always did wonder why she felt the need but if you two were…"

"I am not sleeping with Will," Helen repeated loud enough for her statement to be heard throughout the entire library.

Nikola smiled sweetly before replying, "My dear Helen who you choose to share your bed with is none of my business."

At this Helen let out a sigh, reopened her book and proceeded to ignore him. Nikola relaxed back in his chair closing his eyes for a moment, now that he had succeeded in provoking her and getting his desired response. He had always thought her most beautiful when angry, cheeks rosy, steely glare, muscles taunt. He enjoyed watching her like this he had to admit that provoking Helen Magnus had been one of his favourite pastimes at Oxford. Something he had enjoyed taking up again since reuniting with her company in Rome.

As he focussed on Helen once more he found she was again engrossed in her reading. He quickly got up and snatched the book from her hands, throwing it onto the floor before she could speak he planted his lips on hers. He felt her stiffen but she made no move to slap or push him away. He quickly broke the kiss, smirking at Helens questioning face as he straightened his waistcoat and moved a few paces away. "And what that was in aid of?" She asked warily.

"I'm sorry Helen but like you I also have certain needs, " he paused moving further away before adding, "it's just that unlike you I don't have a young protégé to see to them."


	4. Chapter 4

I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.

Read and Review, Pretty please.

Helen stood on the platform at the top of the ladder, reaching out she pulled the heavy volume off the top shelf. She paused something wasn't right, she'd felt it the moment she'd entered the library and found the pile of books she had retrieved last night missing. Glancing down it all suddenly made sense.

"Nicola!" She gasped.

"Helen," he replied smugly from the bottom of the ladder. Blatantly staring at her uncovered legs, "may I say your outfit becomes you very well."

Helen tugged her short skirt lower; suddenly aware of just how much Nicola could see from his position. Sighing in defeat she began to climb down, carefully holding the heavy volume in one arm, she ignored Nicola's disappointed groan.

"I assume you're responsible for moving my books," she stated in her most disapproving tone.

"Helen, I have no idea what you mean?" He tried to appear shocked but his guilt was as plain as the smirk on his face.

"In any case it's your turn," she motioned to the ladder, "I've two more books to find and you've seen more than enough for today. Get climbing."


End file.
